


Drabble - Kick Em Like A Fed Up Skeleton Hunter

by S_under_S



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, cockblockcookies, cockycookies, cookiegoal, makemaliflustered, maliteasingteam, manifeellikeawoman, wreckingball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_under_S/pseuds/S_under_S
Summary: Pup is a fucking tease, but a great stripper. Still an asshole, who is pretty hot.....





	Drabble - Kick Em Like A Fed Up Skeleton Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Results from a discord chat went wild (?)
> 
> and.... it’s always fun to tease people, isn’t it? >;3c
> 
> the mali teasing team is now formed and we will not stop until we make her flustered
> 
> special thanks to my partner in crime @nencheese who is my evil twin and beta read and edit the whole thing <3 (also if this makes you suffer, it’s her fault *winks*, I won’t post this without her convincing me to do it)

You are blindfolded. When you try to lift your arm to remove whatever is blocking your view you realise that you are tied to a chair. The strings binding you are not uncomfortably tight but enough to keep you from moving. The smooth surface of the silk strings prevents your skin from hurting as you struggle against the bind. A low and deep chuckle changes your focus from freeing yourself to your captor, you hear the click of a lighter and smell cigarette - and it's a magic cigarette with a pleasant smell.

Then you feel something harder than fingers - phalanges - touch your face, tracing your cheek bone, jawline, down your neck to the clavicle and along your sternum, occasionally putting more pressure on certain points as if to check if you really have hard bones underneath your squishy flesh. "mmmmm, interesting." he hums. You would have flinched away if you didn't know who your captor is, but the smell, the voice together with the invasive and lingering touch give you the answer.

"Pup,what are you doing?" Your blindfold is removed as you call out his name. "oh hello there." he says as if he just realised you are on the chair with a genuine expression of surprise, but you are not fooled. "Why the hell do you tie me on a chair in the cellar?!" The familiar smirk returned to his face, "ssshhhhhh" he hushes you as he leans in and whispers at your ear with that husky voice "i want to play a game." His intense gaze gives you shivers.

"how long do you think you can resist the urge to touch me? i hope it won't be too long or you will hurt a skeleton's feeling." "Wha..." before you can form a complete sentence, he straddles you and sits on your lap, his bones are not heavy but enough for you to feel his femurs pressed against your laps. His hands creep up from your neck to the sides of your head, forcing you to face forward to meet his eye lights, he's looking at you like a child who just received a new toy.

He takes a last puff from the cigarette before throwing it to the floor and blows the smoke at you "ready for a show, sweetheart?" You see magic flash in his eyes and music with a pretty slow beat starts to play in the background, you can hear a smoothing and sensual voice starts to sing. As he stands up, he puts his hands on his pelvis, swaying it to the beat as he walks away from you.

You are suddenly aware of how tight his jeans hug his lower body when he bends down, hands reaching down to his right foot. His phalanges guide your view form his ankle up to the fibula and femur under the fabric. You swallow loudly as he undoes his belt with the “SEX” buckle. You can see the tease in his eyes when he looks back to you.

“welp, let’s take things slow and not act too hasty” To your disappointment, his hands do not return to his jeans. His takes his damn time to strip off his jacket and throws it on you. As the scent of the cigarette envelops you again, you wonder what’s in it that makes you feel light-headed.

He lifts his sweater just enough to show you the floating ribs, then he starts walking towards your back. You try your best to turn your head towards him until the muscles in your neck complain. But all you can see are the walls of the cellar as you hear the sound of soft fabric dropping on the floor. He walks closer to you and you feel his touch on your shoulder blade, trailing across to your front and reaching down until he reaches what he wants - his jacket. You shiver as you are once again exposed to the cold air in the cellar as the jacket is removed from you, but you feel the warmth of his breath on your neck as he says, “heh, i think i forgot something”. It only adds to your annoyance when you hear the jacket zipping back up.

When he appears in front of you again, he is covered up. Mostly. His short jacket only barely covers his ribs, which means the lower abdomen area is now unconcealed. As if to give you a show, facing his only audience, he squats down, pushes his knees apart and stands back up again. His hands travel along the sides of his body as it moves to the music, showing off the now exposed spine and top of the pelvis. You think you catch a glimpse of the sacrum, and find yourself panting heavily.

“like what you see?” he has that typical lopsided grin as he walks towards you and sits on your lap again. “i~have~so~much~more~to~show~you~” he says in a singsong manner as he reaches for the zip and pulls it down - slowly, very slowly, agonisingly slow.

Now you are shaking, frustrated by your binds, and struggling in earnest. You don’t care if it hurts or not, you need to be freed immediately, to ease that itch building up inside you by the asshole skeleton who also happens to be freaking damn hot. But all you get is a “tsk tsk, no touchy.” from said skeleton who is grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Suddenly he stops the music and gets off you. Before you can react, you hear him shout “sans! i won! she didn’t even last one song!” and starts to make his way out of the cellar.

The constant struggle against the smooth surface of the strings loosened your binds. Taking the chance, you remove your restraints and stand up to kick the unsuspecting asshole right in the coccyx from behind.

Letting the anger and the frustration show in your sickly-sweet voice, you say “Dude, you got a serious problem, but don’t worry. I'll fix you. With passionate kicks in your lovely ass. ♡"


End file.
